


Art: "It was an accident!"

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Art, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Merlin and Gwen are enjoying a snowball fight when some posh, good-looking, blond guy gets in the way and Merlin accidentally hits him in the face!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Thanks so much to my Art beta (you know who you are) and to the mods for organising this fest.
> 
> Original prompt: Merlin/Arthur - I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and oh my god I'm so sorry I accidentally nailed you in the face.

[ ](https://imgur.com/KiGwMu3)

_Traditional Art: coloured pencils, pen and ink._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had much more grandiose ideas, involving a complex scenario with several pictures but in the end, less is more and I went for simple literal interpretation of the prompt. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
